The Bad Boy's Baby
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Olivia Mulgrew, Daughter Of Christine And Little Sister Of Connor, Falling For Barry Barry Wasn't Apart Of Her Life Plan Getting Pregnant By Barry Wasn't Part Of Her Plan, When Olivia Has Barry's Baby She Doesn't Know What Too Do But She Decides To Make The Best Of It And Be A Good Mum To Her Little Girl, When Barry Gets Disowned For Stealing From Kacey What Will She Do?.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer - I Own Only Olivia Mulgrew & My Storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Shed Media Or The BBC.**_

_**A/N - This Is About Christine Mulgrew Having A Daughter Who Ends Up Pregnant With Barry Barry's Baby + The Barry's And Jack Joined In S8E1.X**_

_**Olivia Mulgrew, younger sister of Connor Mulgrew and daughter of Christine who was an english teacher and going out with Jack McAlister but she hated being with him she had a secret though she was sleeping with Barry Barry she knew it was wrong but she loved the thrill of it. **_

_**When she woke that day she went for her morning shower making sure she washd her hair, after she had finished in the shower she got changed into her uniform which consisted of ¾ sleeve blouse, skirt which fell just above her knee's, long black socks and ballet flats, she then did her make up. Heading downstairs she went into the kitchen where she saw her older brother Connor "where's mum?" "Behind you" Olivia turned and saw her mum "morning mum" "Olivia, you two, we're leaving in 5minutes" Connor and Olivia nodded.**_

_**Arriving at school Olivia saw her boyfriend "Liv, come here" Olivia sighed and walked over to him "missed you over the weekend" Olivia gave her fake smile and inwardly groaned when Jack kissed her. **_

_**Barry was watching Olivia with Jack and he noticed she looked annoyed so he decided to attempt to get her away from Jack "oi lovebirds, Byrne wants Liv" Jack frowned but Olivia walked off from him with Barry following her "Livvy" Olivia turned to him "what?" Barry grinned "don't I get a kiss for getting you away from him?" Olivia smirked and kissed him Barry then decided to pull her into one of the store cupboards "mm Barry we shouldn't" Barry pulled his lips from her neck "why not? NoOne knows" Olivia groaned knowing Barry had a point so she carried on kissing him. **_

_**After a few minutes of kissing the door opened and Jack stood there watching his girlfriend passionatly kissing the person he hated most "what the hell?" They pulled apart and Olivia paled while Barry stood there grinning "you slag, you cheated on ME for that idiot?" Olivia glared at Jack "don't call him an idiot, he's much better than you" Jack was getting angry "you cheated on me with him! Everyone is gonna know" Olivia rolled her eyes "everyone already knew, they just didn't wanna upset you, because they know how upset you get" Jack went to hit her when Barry stood in front of her "touch her and you'll regret it" Jack walked off leaving Olivia and Barry alone.**_

_**Olivia was in English with her Mum which was incredibly boring but she had Dynasty, Imogen, Connor, Kevin and Barry "right I want you to start your essays on the mother/daughter relationship based on what we have read in the story so far, you've got half an hour then I want to hear them" the class began the work they had been set.**_

_**After the English lesson Olivia, Dynasty, Imogen and Connor were walking to the assembley hall when they heard Jack shouting so they went to see what was going on "here she comes, the little slag who's been getting it off with that tosser Barry Barry" Olivia rolled her eyes "Jack I've told you, everyone already knows and guess what they don't care" Jack frowned "what noOne cares that I'm capatin of the football team and you've been cheating on me?" "Erm nope" Olivia then noticed Barry stand behind her and put his hands on her waist which made Jack angry "look at them, lovey dovey makes me sick" Olivia rolled her eyes "don't look then, and by Barry's so much better in bed then what you were, oh yeah I faked everything with you" Jack went red with embarassment and stormed off.**_

_**When Olivia got home she noticed Imogen's coat and smirked, she went to do her homework when she received a text from Dynasty -**_

_***DynastyX - OMG! U & Barry r finally together! Me mum's well chuffed :-D**_

_***OliviaaaX - Lol! I can't believe what Jack did today, haa! More fool him X**_

_***DynastyX - he's a joke babe, trust me ur better off without him X**_

_***OliviaaaX - uve always wanted me with ur brother tho Lol, but yhh I am X**_

_***DynastyX - heehee, txt u l8r, my mum's done dinner X**_

_**Olivia put her phone down and carried on with her homework. After an hour or so of homework Olivia was getting hungry so she went downstairs and into the kitchen only then noticing that only her brother was there "where's mum?" "3guesses" Olivia frowned "pub?" Connor nodded "you alright?" "Hungry" Connor smirked "how about me and you order a pizza?" Olivia grinned "sounds like heaven".**_

_**Christine returned home incredibly drunk and could hardly stand up. Entering the living room she saw her two children asleep "wake up" Olivia opened her eyes "mum?" "Bed now" Olivia frowned but went upstairs and decided to text Barry -**_

_**Livvy - what ya doing?**_

_**Barry - talking too you ;)**_

_**Livvy - wow, cheesy or what! :D**_

_**Barry - u love it & u love me **_

_**Livvy - I'm using you for sex ;) **_

_**Barry - I'm gutted! U love me really**_

_**Livvy - yhh I do, I'm going too bed**_

_**Barry - try not to dream of me, night babe**_

_**Liv climbed into bed thinking about how much happier she would be with Barry and not having Jack moaning at her for not being dedicated to their 'relationship'.**_

_**A/N - First Chapter, Hope You Enjoyeed, X**_


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Olivia had officially been together for 6weeks and although Jack had tried to cause trouble Olivia had been ignoring him. That day Olivia had a doctors appointment as she had been having severe stomach pains for the last few weeks instead of telling her mum she was taking Imogen with her she would have taken Dynasty but she had a habit of telling Barry everything that she did. "Mum I'm gonna go in early, catch up on some revision" Christine who was hungover "okay love" Olivia smiled "see you".

Olivia met up with Imogen "morning" Olivia faintly smiled "let's get this over and done with" Imogen nodded and they began the walk to the doctor's. Olivia was shaking like mad "Liv, you okay?" Olivia nodded "yeah, doctors just creep me out" Imogen smiled when Olivia's name came up "wish me luck" Imogen smiled "you're gonna be fine".

"Olivia, your result's have come back and you're 9weeks pregnant" Olivia paled "no there has too be a mistake, I can't be pregnant" The doctor smiled "Olivia, there is no mistake" Olivia was freaking out "thanks, I gotta go too school" the Doctor nodded and Olivia left the room. When Imogen saw her friend she noticed the paleness on her "Liv?" "I- I'm fine" "you don't look it" Olivia smiled "I'm gonna be okay" Imogen nodded and they left for school.

Arriving at school Olivia noticed it was breaktime "Liv?" Olivia heard Barry's voice and frowned "hi" "where you been?" "Erm I was walking and forgot the time" Barry frowned but nodded and watched as Olivia walked away.

Olivia wasn't telling anyone she was pregnant, she had to get away from Scotland until the baby had been born and then return.

Barry wasn't stupid, he knew Olivia was ignoring him and he wanted to know why "Dynasty" Dynasty turned to her brother "what?" "Have you seen Liv?" Dynasty shook her head "no, not since yesterday" Barry nodded "aint you seen her?" "Yeah for about 5minutes then she walked off" "if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her" Barry nodded "thanks" Barry then went looking for Olivia.

Olivia was in the bathroom when her phone vibrated in her pocket -

_**Barry - babe where r u? I'm worried X**_

She didn't reply, she didn't want to hear him yell at her for getting pregnant instead she turned her phone off and sat crying.

Barry was getting worried now he was considering talking to Connor when he saw Imogen and he knew she came in with Liv "Imogen, why were you and Liv late?" Imogen frowned "she hasn't told you?" "Told me what?" "If she hasn't told you then I can't tell you" Imogen then walked away leaving Barry confused.

Imogen knew where Olivia would be hiding so she went to speak to her, entering the bathroom she frowned when she heard Olivia crying "Liv, I know you're in here come out" Olivia was in hysterics "Liv I'm worried now, I'm gonna get a teacher" "no Imogen don't" it was too late, Imogen had left.

Sian was walking down the corridor when she saw Imogen "Imogen why are you out of lesson?" "Its Olivia Mulgrew, she's crying really bad" Sian frowned "go and get and I'll check on Olivia" Imogen nodded and left to find Christine.

Sian entered the bathroom and heard Olivia in hysterics "Olivia, its , can you open the door?" "No" "why not?" "I can't" "you can't or you won't".

Christine heard about Olivia being upset and went to go and see what was wrong with her, when she entered she saw Olivia sitting on the floor crying "Olivia?" Christine kneeled down on the floor and took her daughter into her arms "what's wrong?" "I'm so so so sorry" "what for?" "I never meant for this too happen" "what?" "I'm preg-pregnant" Christine gasped "you sure?" Olivia "I had the doctor's confirm it this morning" Christine nodded "its okay darling, I'm not mad" Olivia had eventually calmed down but she was still crying "Sian I'm gonna take Olivia home" Sian nodded "I'll tell Michael, and Tom" Christine smiled "thanks" "wait I need to tell Barry" "is he the father?" Olivia nodded "I need to tell him" "okay, I'll wait for you at the doors" Olivia smiled and nodded.

Barry was walking in the corridor when he saw Olivia "Babe? Why are you ignoring me?" Olivia took a deep breath "there's something I need to tell you" "what?" Olivia looked up "I'm pregnant, 9weeks" Barry frowned "that's why you've been avoiding me?" Olivia nodded "I was scared you would hate me" "hate you for what? Having my baby" Olivia nodded "Babe, this is my baby and I couldn't hate you even if I tried" Olivia smiled "my mums taking me home" Barry nodded "I'll text you later" Olivia nodded and left.

When Christine had taken Olivia home Sian went to inform Michael and Tom in the meeting. After the meeting had gone on it was nearly home time "right anyone else got anything to share?" "Me" Michael and Tom looked up "what's it about?" "Christine's daughter" "Olivia?" Sian nodded "she was distraught earlier so Christine took her home" Tom frowned "is she alright?" Sian shook her head "she's pregnant with Barry Barry's child" Michael sat up in his chair "Barry Barry is the father?" Sian nodded "the poor kid she's terrified" "pregnant with Barry's kid, I don't blame her" Sian smiled "we're gonna need to give her all the support we can" Michael nodded.

Olivia was sat on the sofa with her fleece blanket when Connor came home "Imogen said you've been crying what's wrong?" Olivia looked up "nothing" Connor frowned "Liv people don't get emotional like that for nothing" Christine walked in "Connor, leave your sister alone, she said she's fine" Connor stood and left the living room.

Barry sat his mum down and decided to tell her about Liv being pregnant "Barry what have you done now?" Barry sighed "I'm gonna be a dad" Carol frowned "you've cheated on Liv?" "No, Liv's the one who's pregnant" Carol smirked "ahh, so she's finally made a man of you" Barry grinned when Dynasty walked in "did you find Liv?" "Yeah" "and what was wrong with her?" "She's preggers" Dynasty squealed "I'm gonna be an aunt?" Barry nodded and Dynasty grinned "can't wait, its gonna be amazing, having a mini Liv" "or me, its gonna be a boy" Dynasty rolled her eyes "yeah right, its gonna be a girl and when she's born I'm gonna laugh" Barry smirked.

Olivia was sitting on her bad when her phone rang, looking she saw it was Barry -

(Phonecall)

_**Olivia - Barry, what's wrong?**_

_**Barry - wanted to see if you were alright**_

_**Olivia - scared but I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Barry - you know I'm gonna be there for you and our baby**_

_**Olivia - you say that now but what about when there's a screaming baby here?**_

_**Barry - I'll be there, probably screaming with the kid**_

_**Olivia - don't even joke, but thanks for cheering me up**_

_**Barry - that's me job babe, **_

_**Olivia - I'm gonna go too sleep, todays been a long a day, night night**_

_**Barry - night babe,**_

Liv hung up and lay on her bed, she started rubbing her stomach she was petrified of having this baby and she knew it wouldn't be easy and she had no idea how she would cope.

_**A/N - Hope You Enjoyeed The Update & Remember R&R Pwease :). & If Ur Following Me On Wattpad Then Tell Me If U Think I Should Upload Maddi Roscoe Onto This Site :) Xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hope You're Enjoying The Story! Remember R&R, I'm Grateful For Any Amount Of Reviews, They All Make My Day And Go Check Out My Wattpad Stories My Username is _X_sammii_X_ :)**

Olivia was going to her scan today but she didn't know if Barry was going with her, getting out of bed she put her hand on her stomach and frowned she wasn't as big as she thought she would be. Going downstairs she saw Connor "morning" Connor smiled "morning, haven't you got your scan today?" Olivia nodded "find out what the baby is, boy or girl" Connor smiled "you got any names?" "Jayden for a boy and Daisy for a girl" "cute".

Olivia was going to school for the morning as her scan was in the afternoon, when she arrived she saw Barry and walked straight past him, she was sat in the hallway with Scout when Barry walked past "here he is casanova" Barry frowned "what you on about?" Harley smirked "you getting it on with Rhiannon" Olivia looked up "what?" "In her dreams, she crashed my mates party, couple of sherbets passed out on the sofa" Dynasty smirked "who would have thought, my brother likes that much meat" Olivia stood and walked off with Barry watching her "now look what you've done" Barry then went after her "Liv wait" Olivia turned to Barry "what?" "Scout was lying, I never got it on with Rhiannon" "no but you went to a party? And left me wondering weather you were coming today" Barry frowned "what's today?" Olivia scoffed "you don't care do you?" "Liv what's happening today?" "Its the scan! You know OUR baby's scan" Barry looked guilty "Liv I forgot" "yeah I can tell, you know what, don't bother coming" Barry then watched as Olivia walked off.

Dynasty was walking to lesson when she saw Olivia sitting on the floor "Liv?" "Dynasty" "what's wrong?" "N-nothing I'm fine" "right so that's why you're sitting on the floor in tears?" Olivia stood "come on, what's wrong?" "Do you know what day it is?" Dynasty nodded "its your scan" "if you remembered then why can't Barry" "he forgot?" Olivia nodded "yeah, its like he doesn't even care" "I'm sure he does, but he's a teenage lad, they forget things occasionally" "his baby's scan shouldn't be that though" "I know, who are you going with today?" "Was meant to be Barry but now I'm not sure, I'll go on my own" "how about I come with you?" Olivia smiled "its alright, I'll be okay" "you sure?" Olivia nodded "yeah, course" Dynasty smiled "text me when you're done then" "I will.

Olivia left school for her scan on her own but she didn't know that Barry and her brother were in danger as Bolton Smilie had them all held at gun point.

Arriving at the hospital Olivia waited for her name to be called, when it was she followed the midwife into the room "hi Olivia" "hiya" "how are we?" "I'm good" the midwife smiled "you here on your own?" Olivia nodded "the baby's father couldn't be here". The midwife started the scan "the baby is a little small but other than that its healthy" Olivia smiled "can you tell what it is?" The midwife nodded "yes of course" the midwife looked "its a girl" Olivia grinned "thank you".

When she got back to school she saw everyone outside and saw Imogen "what's going on?" "Bolton, he's got the PRU kids in there with a gun" Olivia paled "Barry's in there! And Connor" Olivia went to run in when Michael grabbed her "Olivia no, its not safe" Christine came over and took Olivia into her arms "come on darling, its gonna be okay".

The Army Police had taken Bolton away and everyone had been released, Olivia was waiting for Dynasty when Barry came over to her "Liv?" Olivia turned to Barry "you okay?" Barry nodded "how did you get on?" Olivia smiled "baby's a bit small but its okay" Barry smiled "boy or girl?" "Girl" "little girl?" "Yeah" Barry grinned "I'm sorry" Olivia frowned "I forgot about that, then you bring it up again" "Liv" "look Barry, I'm trying to stay calm as my blood pressure is high and therefore putting Daisy in danger" "Daisy?" "That's what the baby's name is" Barry nodded "cute" "yeah, look I better go" Barry kissed her.

**13 Weeks Later**

Olivia was 33weeks pregnant but it was getting hard, getting her uniform on she felt pain all in her stomach but thought it was the baby kicking, heading downstairs she went into the kitchen and made some toast "Liv you ready?" "Yeah, where's Connor?" "He's walking with Imogen" Olivia nodded when the pain came again "ouch!" "What?" "The baby, she's kicking like mad" Christine nodded "7weeks left" Olivia smiled "yeah".

Arriving at school Olivia saw Kacey with a new girl "who's that?" "New girl, Zoe" Olivia nodded "see you later" Christine smiled as Liv walked off. Meeting up with Dynasty she turned to her "I can't wait too meet Daisy" Olivia smiled "me either".

Liv was in maths with when she felt an even more intense wave of pain shoot across her stomach "Sir, can I go to the nurse?" Daniel nodded "go on then".

When she got outside she walked as quick as she could to the nurse's room when she felt liquid between her legs "no, no, no" she sat on the floor when Nikki came past "Olivia? Are you alright?" Liv shook her head "I think I'm in labour" Nikki paled "I'll get your mum" Nikki ran to Christine's class.

Christine was teaching when Nikki barged in "Christine you need to come" "why?" "Its Olivia" Christine soon left the class and followed Nikki to where Liv was. When she saw Liv she rushed to her "Liv what's wrong?" "I think the baby is coming" "its too soon though" "I know" "okay, let's get her to the nurse's station and call an ambulance" Christine helped Liv up and took her to the nurse".

An amabulance soon arrived but everyone was at the football match. When Liv got to the hospital she was in so much pain she didn't know how she was bearing it.

Barry had no idea that his baby was being born and when he heard saw Zoe kiss Kacey he went mad "keep your filthy hands off me sister you perv" when everyone heard Barry say sister they knew that Kacey was a girl.

When they got back to school Nikki had all the PRU kids do laps except Kacey who she told to put books out on the table.

Barry went back to speak to Kacey, entering the PRU he closed the door and locked it "is it true Kace, did you tell that Zoe you're a boy?" "I didn't tell her anything" "so where did she get the idea from?" "I don't know" "you made it up? Because you're only joking?" "Barry this isn't my body, its not right and its not mine" Barry then pushed Kacey and got Rhiannon's make-up bag out "you wanna be normal yeah" "I just wanna be me" "right" Barry then put make-up all over Kacey she then bit him and ran to the door where Sian, Nikki, Tom, Rhiannon and Scout were "I'm NOT A GIRL I'm A BOY!" Everyone stood there shocked not believing what Kacey said Barry thuhen started trashing the room when Nikki grabbed "get to the cooler now" she then took Barry to the cooler. Michael had come into speak to him "Barry, you can't lose your temper like that" "she aint normal" Michael sighed "I'm not surprised Olivia's gone into labour early with all this stress" Barry looked up "she's in labour?" Michael nodded "her mum took her to the hospital a couple hours ago".

Olivia was pushing now and she couldn't bare the pain "come on Livvy, everythings gonna be okay, you push and she'll be here" "I can't do it" "yes you can, think of your baby girl, waiting to make her appearence" "its too soon, can't she stay there where she's safe" "I'm afraid not Olivia, so come on one more big push and your baby will be here" Olivia pushed and her baby was born "is she okay? Why isn't she crying? Mum why isn't she crying?" Christine didn't know what to say "mum" Olivia let out a sigh of relief when she heard her baby cry "is she okay?" "She's fine, small but fine" Olivia sighed "can I hold her?" "Not yet love, we're gonna put her in an incubator as she's small" Olivia paled "that means she's not fine! What's wrong with her?" "Olivia your daughter is premature, therefore she's vulnerable to the flu, so we're going to place her in the incubator to help her chances" Olivia was silently crying.

After a couple of hours Olivia made her way to where Daisy was "can I take a picture of her?" The nurse smiled "of course" Olivia took a picture of Daisy and uploaded it to facebook -

_****Daisy Christine Carol Barry - My Small But Perfect Angel 3 ILU Loads My Miracle****_

When she got back to her room her phone vibrated with a load of notifications which were comments on her photo -

_***Scout - OMG! She's Soo Tiny, Hope She's Okay X**_

_***Dynasty - Awwh! My beautiful niece, she's amazingly cute**_

_***Rhiannon - congrats Liv, she looks like u X**_

_***Oliva - ThankYou Everyone, She Was Small, But She's Here Safe&Sound :-) Xx**_

Liv put her phone down and sat on her bed when Connor came in "alright?" "Connor! You came?" "My sister has a baby? Course I'm gonna come" Liv hugged her brother "where's Imogen?" "She's gone home" Liv nodded.

Barry went to the hospital to see Liv "I'm looking for Olivia Mulgrew?" "Maternity" "thanks" Barry made his way to the maternity ward "Connor, where's Liv?" "She's in the nursery" Barry nodded and went to where Liv was he saw her through the window and frowned why was she in there knocking the window Liv came out "alright?" "Yeah, you coming in?" Barry nodded "wash your hands though" Barry did and entered the room and walked to where Liv was, he couldn't believe how small his baby was "she's tiny" Liv smiled "yeah, small but perfect" Barry nodded "when is she allowed out?" "I'm not sure, they wanna get her weight up first she's 5lb01oz" "that's tiny" Liv nodded "yeah but she's gonna be okay" Barry smiled "she's a Barry, she's got the fighting spirit in her" Liv grinned and rested her head on Barry's shoulder while he put his hand on her waist and they watched their baby girl sleeping.

Barry returned home unable to believe that he was a dad to a baby girl. Entering the living room he saw Kacey sitting on the sofa "how's Liv?" Barry glared at her "Liv's fine" Kacey smiled "and the baby?" "Fine too" Kacey nodded "listen Barry" Barry shook his head "I think its best if you don't talk to me" Kacey frowned "why? Because I was honest about who I am? Pathetic" Barry again glared at her "when Liv brings my little girl home you can stay away from her, I don't want messed up people round her" Kacey glared back "well then why are you still round her?" "She's my daughter" Kacey rolled her eyes "the amount of girls you've had? Probably got kids all over the country" Barry walked upstairs before he got angry with Kacey.

**The Next Day**

Liv was allowed home that day but Daisy had to stay in as she was still weak. When Christine arrived Liv was sitting with Daisy's incubator "Liv time to go home" Liv sighed "I don't wanna leave her though" Christine smiled "I know darling but she'll be fine" Liv got off the chair and followed her mum.

Arriving home Liv noticed Michael was there "congratulations Liv" Liv smiled "thanks Sir" "call me Michael when we're not in school" Liv nodded "oh Liv a letter came for you today" Liv received the letter from her mum and read it :

_**Dear Olivia,**_

_**When I arrived in Scottland a few weeks ago it was my intention to see you, however circumstances made that impossible. I thought you should know this I don't think I am Connor's father, I know full well you are my daughter but I'm 95% certain he is not my son. **_

_**When I figured out that information it came as a shock as I thought I was the proud father of a beautiful little girl and a strapping son, I am slightly happy that I am the father of the little girl but it hurts to know that I might not have my son.**_

_**Please contact me on 07795329995**_

_**All my Love**_

_**Dad xx**_

Liv was shocked she couldn't believe that Connor could possibly be her half brother, the bond they had shared growing up was amazing but they grew apart as they got older because Connor grew dark and moody where as Liv became bright and bubbly "I'm going to bed" Christine nodded "night love" Liv smiled "night mum, night Michael" "night Olivia" Liv walked upstairs and climbed into bed thinking about her beautiful little girl lying in the hospital and how she couldn't wait to bring her home.

**A/N - Hope You're Enjoyingg The Story :) Is There Anything You Would Like Too See Happen ? :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry I've Not Updated, R&R xoxo**

Olivia had been on leave from school for a few weeks and Daisy had been home for a week and Olivia did find it hard but she had muddled through. That day she was walking into school with Imogen and Dynasty "morning" "shh, I just got Daisy settled, she didn't sleep well last night" Dynasty peeked into the pushchair and saw her little niece asleep "can't believe how small she is" Olivia grinned "I know".

When they arrived at school they walked up the drive when Barry's car horn beeped and he came speeding up behind them Liv rolled her eyes "moron" the driver door opened and Dynasty let out a grin when she saw "Steve-O" she walked over to him "thought you wrent getting out for ages?" "Parole babe" Liv saw Barry get out and walked over to him with Imogen "who's he?" "Steve-O, Dynasty's boyfriend" "boyfriend? She never said" "well he's been away" "uni?" Liv scoffed and took Daisy out the pushchair "her majesty's pleasure" Barry took Daisy into his arms when Dynasty and Steve-O came over "congrats mate, she's a right cute thing" Barry grinned "yeah" "this your missus?" Barry nodded "yeah, Liv this is Steve-O, Steve-O, this is Liv and this small cutie is Daisy" Liv rolled her eyes but smiled.

When Liv had taken Daisy to creche she walked to English with "Liv, welcome back, how's the little one?" Liv smiled "she's fine thanks Sir" Tom grinned "take a seat then" Liv sat with Dynasty as Imogen was with Connor.

Liv was standing with Barry when Dynasty walked in "listen up everyone, todays gonna be me last day" Liv looked up "what?" "I'm going to Liverpool with Steve-O" "oh what to fulfil your role as gangster's mole" Dynasty grinned "mole or Fiancee?" "Oh god its getting worse" Dynasty frowned "you could try and support me, like I did with you and Connor when you ran off to get married" Imogen glared but Dynasty looked at Liv and Barry "you gonna say anything?" Liv shook her head "all I know is I'm gonna miss you" Dynasty smiled and hugged Liv while turning to Imogen "see that's a true mate here, wanting me to be happy" Imogen rolled her eyes again as Dynasty walked away.

**1weekLater**

Daisy wasn't very well so Carol had offered to watch her while Liv went to school, so that morning Michael had dropped her off at the Barry's and she walked into school with Barry and Dynasty only Dynasty wasn't herself "what's wrong with you?" "Nothing" "its just you've been acting weird these last few days, you've not had a row with Steve-o?" "No" "good, you don't wanna go making him angry" "and you don't wanna go sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted" "alright babe?" Liv turned to see Steve-o walking towards Dynasty and she moved into Barry's arms and walked off "he's done something to her" Barry looked at his girlfriend "we don't know that" "yes we do, look at how she is with him" Barry saw and he noticed Dynasty tense up when he touched her.

Liv was sitting outside with Dynasty when Barry came and sat down "have you got anything you wanna tell me?" Dynasty looked at her brother "no why?" "Its just Connor said Steve-o did something to ya" "what?" "He said he, he said he raped ya" "what that's sick" "so its not true?" "No" "I just needed to hear it from you" Dynasty smiled and stood "Liv you coming?" "I'll follow you in a second" Dynasty nodded.

When Dynasty had gone in Liv stood with Barry "she's lying you know that right?" Barry nodded and pulled Liv into his arms "I love you, you do know that right?" Liv kissed Barry "yeah, I know" Barry then walked off leaving Liv standing there.

Barry went looking for Kevin "with me, now" Kevin shook his head "no" Barry grabbed him and dragged him into an office "get off me Barry" "speak to me like that again and I won't get you what you want" "I thought you couldn't get it" "yeah well that was before I spoke to me sister" Kevin frowned again "I'm gonna leave it in the docks, in the abandoned warehouse" Kevin nodded "thanks".

Liv was walking through the corridor when she heard Imogen and Dynasty arguing and Dynasty stormed off into the bathroom "what happened?" "She won't listen to a thing, she don't care that me and Connor have to leave because of her boyfriend" Liv frowned she was starting not to like Imogen "have you even asked Dynasty what's happened?" "No" Liv rolled her eyes and went after Dynasty.

Entering the bathroom she saw Dynasty sitting on the floor reminding her of how she felt when she found out she was pregnant "Dynny? What happened?" Liv sat on the floor with Dynasty when Imogen walked "I'm sorry" Dynasty looked up "its not you, its Steve-o" "what?" Dynasty shook her head she couldn't say "go get someone" Imogen left the bathroom where she saw Christine " " "not now Imogen" "its Dynasty, she's in bathroom, she's really upset" Christine ran into the bathroom where she saw her daughter with Dynasty "Dynasty?" Dynasty looked up and Christine noticed the pain in her eyes "what happened?" "I can't say" "yeah you can, what did the physco Steve-o do?" "He made me" "made you what?" "Have sex" Liv stood and went out the bathroom.

Liv found out where Barry was and went too him, arriving at the warehouse she heard

shouting she soon found Barry and walked up too him "what's happening?" Barry pulled her infront of him and placed his hands on her waist "HER LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF SHE HAD NEVER MET YOU!" "Shut UP" Steve-o then went to shoot the gun which caused Liv to pale, Steve-o turned to Barry "you set me up?" Steve-o then walked towards Barry "Dynasty said you never did anything to her, but I know her and I know when she's lying" "you think I'm gonna let you get away with setting me up" Steve-o then started pushing Barry but he pushed him down onto the floor "you raped my sister, think I was gonna let you get away with that?" Liv heard police sirens "Barry? I wanna get outta here" Barry took Liv's hand and pulled her with him "we were never here, this stays between us four".

When Liv and Barry left the warehouse Liv was in tears "Liv? What's wrong?" Liv sighed "I know what Dynasty's going through" Barry frowned "why?" "Because I was raped too" Barry got angry "who was it?" Liv's tears were rolling down her face "he was my ex-boyfriend, he told me he loved me and then he did it" "what's his name?" "Neil" Barry pulled Liv into his arms "noOne is ever gonna hurt you again" Liv nodded "I wanna get Daisy and go home" Barry nodded "come on then".

Liv got Daisy and Barry dropped them back at home "Liv is that you?" "Yeah" Christine walked into the hallway and saw Liv cradling Daisy in her arms and smiling down at her baby "where have you been?" "I went to clear my head, hearing what Dynasty said was hard" Christine sighed and Michael walked in "what happened to you Liv?" "I got raped 2 years ago and hearing what Dynasty said Steve-o did to her got to me" Michael nodded "how about I get a pizza in?" Liv smiled "I'm gonna put Daisy too bed" Christine nodded and watched as Liv walked upstairs "she's doing an amazing job with that little girl" Christine nodded "yeah, she was scared when she found out she was pregnant" Michael smiled "all girls are when they find out".

Liv had put Daisy in her moses basket and watched her fall asleep she then text Barry -

_**Livvy - thank u 4 givin me Daisy, always gonnaa luv u 4 that X**_

_**Barry - babe, she's our perfect little thing & I love u 2 X**_

Liv put her phone away and fell asleep on her bed with a smile.

**A/N - Hope You Likeed, Please R&R, Makes My Day xoxo**


End file.
